


Coffee Rivals

by doctorlatte



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: AU, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Stobotnik, They married bro, agent stone - Freeform, coffee shop AU, ivo robotnik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorlatte/pseuds/doctorlatte
Summary: After a new cafe opens opposite Ivo’s cafe a new rivalry sparks.|| I haven’t wrote fan fiction in three years so I’m getting use to writing again!!
Relationships: Stobotnik - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Coffee Rivals

Lee Stone turned the sign on his small cafe’s door to open. He smiled softly as he walked back to the counter and turned his head to the small egg shaped robot on the side. He patted its head and hummed causing the robot to make a chipping sound in response.  
Lee’s husband, Ivo Robotnik, made the robot for him for these shifts at the cafe. Ivo was currently working at home on more robots for their cafe which meant Lee ran the cafe on his own: he didn’t mind this, he likes spending time with the brilliant robots Ivo had made. 

Lee returned to his daily routine of turning on all of their robots ready for the rush of a Saturday morning. The small cafe bell rang and Lee turned around.  
“Good morning!” The customer nodded in response and gave out their order. Lee liked his job, not only did he work with his husband but they were a pretty popular cafe. Lee’s lattes are known as the best around here after all. Lee hummed and a flying robot rushed over to him, Lee placed the coffee into the cup holder built into robot and gave the order for the robot to give the coffee to the person that had ordered it. 

Surprisingly, the cafe wasn’t busy. Usually it’s full and all the robots were working hard, but right now there were only quiet mumblings of the few customers.  
“Have you seen that new cafe across the street?” Lee looked over to the source of the voice.  
“Yeah it’s super crowded. I think it’s because of that mascot of theirs.” The customer laughed  
“I don’t like crowded places, Robotnik’s is the place for me.” Lee pouted softly. New cafe? How hasn’t he heard about this? Especially seeing how it was apparently across the street. He’ll see later. 

It was the afternoon and nobody was in the cafe. Lee whistled to make his robot place itself on his shoulder. Ivo stormed into the cafe  
“Stone!” Lee popped his head out from the storage room “Why isn’t anyone here?” Lee walked out of the storage room and placed the small robot back on the counter.  
“There’s a new cafe across-“ Ivo crossed his arms and huffed  
“I’ve seen that, do you think I’m an idiot?” Lee shook his head “We need to see why this place is beating me- so I can destroy it,” Lee smiled and walked over to Ivo reaching for his hands “I need to be number one.” Lee pulled Ivo’s hands to his lips and kissed them  
“You know you’re my number one.” Ivo pulled his hands away and rolled his eyes  
“I know I am.” He paused as he turned around, thinking for a moment. “Now come, lets see this cafe.” 

Lee opened the door for Ivo to walk through. Ivo looked around at the busy cafe. His eyes paused at the woman at the counter with a man- a couple running this place. Lee looked over to where Ivo was looking  
“The owners?” He asked, but he soon realised who the female was. It was his friend from his yoga class, Maddie. So she had opened her own cafe with her husband. Though Lee can’t remember his name.  
“Of course it’s the owners.” Lee nudged Ivo and pointed to an area Ivo hadn’t looked at  
“That’s their mascot,” And there stood a blue hedgehog. “That’s why everyone is here then. It’s no robot but-“ Suddenly the hedgehog moved at a extraordinary speed “Oh” Ivo turned his head to Lee.  
“I need to defeat that hedgehog.”


End file.
